Un soir de fête
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Une fois n'est pas coutume, les gradés de Soul Society font la fiesta. Malheureusement pour certains d'entre eux, un regrettable incident leur sera lourd de conséquences !
1. Comment risquer sa vie après avoir bu

Bonjour minna-san ! Première fic de moi, sans prétention. Il y aura éventuellement plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclaimers** : les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et pis c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Un soir de fête**

Deux capitaines, une cuite fulgurante.

- Où est-ce qu'elle le trouve son saké ?

Accrochage rapide à la rambarde pour éviter une énième chute.

- Sais pas - idées pas claires du tout - … en tout cas il accroche dur !

Se tordent de douleur.

- Encore un comme ça et je renvoie la marchandise.

- Trop bavard … urgll …

- Ah, toi aussi …

Regards dans le vague, dans la nuit heureusement fraîche, tandis qu'on percevait des rires et des lumières de la salle attenante.

Nouveau spasme.

- Rhaaa, j'en peux plus ! Appelle Nanao-chan, pitié !

- Peux pas (ferme le bouche rapidement). Fais … toi … même.

- NANAO … Boargl …

La tentative désespérée se solda par un échec retentissant et le capitaine rendit le contenu de son estomac intégralement.

- Délivrance …

- BORDEL !

Le capitaine Kuchiki, qui passait à ce moment là sous la rambarde ne ressentit, pour ainsi dire, pas exactement le même soulagement. Ce faisant, il leva la tête vers les deux malades qui le regardaient bêtement. À cause de l'obscurité, il n'aperçut que deux masses de cheveux, l'une blanche, l'autre sombre, et n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité du fauteur de trouble.

Fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire totalement inexpressif, il avança alors vers l'escalier donnant accès à la terrasse, toujours recouvert des exploits de Kyôraku. Les deux compères en oublièrent leurs problème de tuyauterie. Lentement mais froidement, Kuchiki, royal, marchait vers eux. Et pendant ces quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité :

_Si on s'en sort vivant, je ne touche plus à une seule goutte de saké de ma vie ! … Enfin, de la semaine._

_Si on s'en sort vivant, je tue Shunsui en lui faisant boire le reste de saké de Matsumoto !_

Kuchiki avançait, lentement. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il … les ignora superbement.

…

Ukitake, qui était tellement content de ne pas avoir testé le bankai du capitaine -ou que les vapeurs de saké rendaient téméraire- osa un :

- Hé Kuchiki ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Le glaçon se retourna, avec son habituelle moue méprisante sur les lèvres (et autre chose sur les épaules) :

- Je retourne danser, dit-il, l'évidence incarnée.

Puis il s'éloigna, toujours aussi droit et dégoulinant, laissant Ukitake et Kyôraku dans un désarroi total.

…

- Dis …

- …

- Je crois que Kuchiki est encore plus beurré que nous.

* * *

Que les choses soient claires, j'aime beaucoup Ukitake et Kyôraku et nettement moins les icebergs ambulants. Mais je ne veux aucun mal à persone, non, non.

Vala. Laissez moi des reviews !


	2. Où on croit être sauvé

Me revoilà !! J'ai mis le temps, j'avoue...

**Disclaimers **: les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pôvres capitaines, comme je les plains...

_

* * *

_

Locaux de la quatrième division, quelques heures plus tard …

On retrouve nos deux capitaines allongé sur des futon de la salle spéciale « décuve » de l'infirmerie. Habituellement, elle n'était ouverte que pour quelques pochards, mais à cette occasion la salle était comble.

- Dur … (Ukitake, quatre aspirines)

- Très dur … (Shunsui, six aspirines)

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais boire !

- Crie pas …

- Et encore on l'a échappé belle ! Je vais plus oser regarder Kuchiki en face pendant un moment.

- Merde ! Il nous avait vus non ? (Shunsui, se relevant d'un bond)

- C'est possible … Mais je préfère croire qu'il a tout oublié.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ne te retourne pas. Continue à me parler.

- « Il » arrive ?

- Oui.

Ils étaient au beau milieu de ce genre de scène que l'on regarde avec la musique des _Dents de la mer _en fond sonore. Avec Kuchiki dans le rôle du requin. Le squale s'avança vers eux, zanpakuto à la main.

- Vous aussi vous êtes malade à cause de ce saké ?

- Oui. (unisson parfait)

En s'asseyant à leurs côtés, il demanda :

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Gin et Kenpachi ?

- Ils sont vautrés un peu plus loin, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Merci, dit-il en se levant, la main sur son sabre.

Ils le suivirent du regard. Le glaçon national du Seireitei se dirigea vers le fond de la salle avec, semble-t-il, la ferme intention de rendre leur sobriété aux capitaines susnommés. Ukitake et Shunsui n'en revenait pas d'avoir échappé une deuxième fois en moins d'une journée à un bankai cerisifère (néologisme que je m'autorise histoire de ne pas trop me répéter).

- Hé les garçons ! C'est dommage que vous soyez partis si vite hier.

- Matsumoto ? T'as pas l'air trop malade, dis-moi…

- Je ne bois jamais de ce saké, il est beaucoup trop fort ! Je fais attention à ma santé !

_Elle envoie la moitié des troupes à l'infirmerie à cause de ce foutu truc et elle ose venir ! Elle est gonflée !_

- Au fait, vous connaissez la dernière ? C'est trop drôle !

- Raconte… mais parle moins fort…

- C'est Kuchiki ! Figurez-vous que deux pochards lui ont, hem…, « rendus » dessus. Pis l'autre il est revenu comme une fleur sur la piste de danse. La honte ! Même Soi Fon était pliée de rire ! Heureusement pour ces types, il ne se souvient plus de quoi que ce soit ! Par contre, il paraît que le commandant est assez furax. J'ai pas compris pourquoi…

SHIRE, SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI !!!

- Dis-moi, Ukitake, tu te sens mieux, non ? On peut partir maintenant ? (Shunsui, en attrapant son ami)

- Tout à fait ! Allez, au revoir Matsumoto ! (tiré par le col)

Les deux capitaines exécutèrent un départ à faire pâlir Usain Bolt (j'ai réussi à le caser dans une fic !) et explosèrent le record du cent mètres (sans shunpô).

- Accélère, accélère !!!

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Comme ils passaient la porte de sortie de la quatrième division, ils pouvaient encore entendre les hurlements de deux capitaines injustement punis pour un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis.

_Kenpachi :_ Mais c'est qu'il m'attaque ce con !

_Gin :_ Izuru ! Au secours ! Ton capitaine est en danger !

_Kuchiki :_ Vous allez payer ! (réplique de feu, je sais)

Ce n'est qu'uniquement après avoir fermé la porte qu'ils s'autorisèrent un gros OUF !!! de soulagement. Avec un peu de compassion pour ceux qui se faisaient démonter à leur place. Pas trop non plus car, à leur goût, Kenpachi et Gin l'aurait bien mérité quand même.

- On l'a échappé belle !

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous…

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que va-t-il leur arriver ? La suite au prochain épisode ^^!


	3. Quand la vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Mais oui ! C'est bien la suite !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Toujours.

*L'auteur s'efface* Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est ainsi que nos deux capitaines se retrouvèrent convoqués chez le commandant général. Shunsui subissait la gueule de bois de sa vie et Ukitake… aussi. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une vive douleur les lançait au niveau du bas du dos. En effet, le commandant général avait cru bon de leur expliquer en détail les subtilités de l'expression « traîner par la peau des fesses ». C'est donc en se massant l'arrière-train qu'ils écoutaient leur chef.

« Je ne suis pas content. Pas content du tout. »

« Arrêtez Yama-jii ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'Académie ! »

« T'étais convoqué un peu pour les mêmes raisons non ? »

« Si on peut plus rigoler aussi… »

« Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, et vous n'avez pas le choix, est la suivante : trouver de quoi réparer l'outrage fait à un de vos collègues, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce message vous autodétruira dans 5 secondes. 5… » (Yamamoto, en mode agent secret)

« Au secours ! Yama-jii nous fait un coup de calcaire ! »

« 4 … »

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite. »

« 3 … » (commence à dégainer)

« Merde ! Il plaisante pas le vieux ! »

« 2 … »

« On n'a plus le temps ! Dépêche ! », cria Ukitake en attrapant son camarade par le manteau.

« 1 … »

Les deux compères eurent à peine le temps de sortir de la salle et de s'aplatir à terre. L'attaque du capitaine général s'échoua sur la porte qu'elle anéantit au passage.

« On a eu chaud, non ? »

« Ton manteau brûle. »

« Ouch ! »

Pendant que Shunsui éteignait le début d'incendie, Ukitake en profita pour glisser un commentaire sur la tenue de son ami.

« On a pas idée de mettre d'autres vêtements par-dessus l'uniforme. Tu dois crever de chaud en été… »

« Quand on boit du thé toute la journée, on se la boucle ! »

Shunsui se releva et examina les restes de son manteau fleuri.

« A ton avis, jusqu'où peut aller le commandant quand il est énervé ? »

« … »

« … »

« Au moins, oui. »

***

« Et si on lui trouvait une autre écharpe ? »

« C'est pas une écharpe, c'est un Ginpakukazaharu. »

« Comment t'appelles une bande de tissu qu'on enroule autour du cou ? »

« Alors, il y a les étoles… », dit Ukitake en comptant sut ses doigts.

« Dis-moi, tu connais ton sujet ! »

« Pff… »

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas en silence.

« N'empêche… C'est toujours une écharpe. »

« Je sais bien mais il est assez tatillon sur le sujet. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un foin, qu'il le lave son truc ! »

« Ça me fait penser…dans le monde réel, ils ont inventé une machine fantastique qui lave le linge toute seule ! »

« Tu veux lui en offrir une ? »

« Bof… »

Ils reprirent leur promenade.

« Tu sais, on devrait peut-être demander à Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Connaissant Kuchiki, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en sache plus que nous sur ses goûts. Mais bon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

***

« C'est quoi « Chappy » ? », dit Shunsui.

« Attends… (effort mémoire) C'est pas le truc de l'association des femmes shinigamis ? »

« Si on doit se référer à son dessin pour comprendre, on a pas fini… »

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné où allaient échouer nos deux capitaines.

Je trouve ce chapitre moins bon. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas. Pas encore.


	4. c'est fou le prix du fil !

Je n'ose même pas regarder quand le dernier chapitre a été posté. Honte à moi.

A partir de maintenant, ça devrait aller plus vite vu que la fin est déjà au chaud dans mon ordinateur.

**Disclaimers :** Les personages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Boutique Chappy, monde réel. 2 jours plus tard…_

Deux hommes devant la vitrine. Le brun s'exclama :

- Là, je craque !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait l'air songeur :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kisuke riait autant quand il nous a indiqué le chemin de la boutique. … . C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas lui offrir ça.

- J'vais me gêner… (entre dans la boutique)

- Attends ! (le retient)

Shunsui tombe à genoux sur le seuil.

- Nous sommes perdus !

« Coupables de vexation d'un collègue peu amène,

Nous allâmes en ce monde par obligation,

Pour trouver, bravant goules et souffrant mille peines,

L'objet, qui, je l'espère, satisferait ce… »

- Toi, tu as bu.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je reconnais la griffe.

- Un tout petit peu, pas beaucoup. (prit sur le fait)

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas d'alcool pendant toute cette affaire.

- D'abord c'était pas de l'alcool mais de l'eau-de-vie.

- Quelle différence ?

- …

- Peu importe. Ça ne nous avance pas des masses.

Ils firent quelques pas.

- ça me fait penser… Kenpachi et Gin ont dû déguster méchant. Si jamais ils viennent à découvrir que…

- Meuh non, ils en sauront jamais rien ! À part Yama-jii, personne ne sait. Puis franchement, tu penses sérieusement que Kenpachi va chercher une raison à un combat ? Taper –sur du Byakuya ou pas- c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse.

- Ton haleine empeste-

*Touss*

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

- J'y peux rien

*Touss*

- Jûshiro, tu me lâches pas maintenant !

Shunsui retint le malade qui s'est effondré.

- Kyôraku ! J'ai une idée !

_Miracle !_

- Tu vois ce costume ? Il faut le mettre !

- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? En dehors de tes poumons, je veux dire.

- Puis danser devant Byakuya !

- Jûshiro ! (le secoue) Réveille-toi ! C'est ridicule !

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, Byakuya en est la preuve vivante.

_Lucide même quand il est malade à en crevé. Ce type m'épatera toujours. Enfin, lucide…_

Le malade se redressa.

- Bon ça va, je plaisantais. Mais j'en ai assez. Si on rentrait à Soul Society ?

- La conclusion s'impose. Quelques verres avant de partir ?

- Si tu veux.

- Annonce.

- Hum… Octosyllabes, quatrain.

« Las, voici moment venu

De retourner en nos foyers

Afin de livrer nos tourments

Et reconnaître le forfait. »

* * *

Bon... ça c'est fait. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


	5. L'idée du capitaine général

Me revoilà ! Bon, nouveau chapitre...

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Manoir Kuchiki_

Nous retrouvons nos deux capitaines, assis devant l'objet de leurs craintes. Bon, pour résumer, ils sont devant Kuchiki et doivent lui annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle :

_Kyôraku_ : - Donc on a cherché pendant très longtemps… et… on n'a rien trouvé.

_Kuchiki_ : - C'est embêtant.

_Ukitake_ : - Byakuya, si ça te dérange, nous…

_Kuchiki _: - C'est embêtant, pour vous.

_Ukitake et Kyôraku_ : - Heu…

_Kuchiki _: - Voyez-vous, le capitaine général m'a fourni une idée très intéressante de vengeance.

_Ukitake et Kyôraku_ : - Heu…

***

Au même moment, un message fut adressé à toutes les divisions.

« Le capitaine général vous convie à la final du plus grand buveur de saké du Seireitei. Les quatre finalistes s'affronteront ce midi dans la cour centrale. Venez nombreux ! »

***

Ainsi, les deux compères furent emmenés dans les coulisses de la scène qui servait entre autres aux répétitions de la troupe de théâtre du Gotei. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. La salle, conçue pour acceuillir à peu près tout le Seireitei, se remplissait peu à peu.

_Derrière le rideau :_

_Ukitake_ : - Dis Kyoraku… y'a du monde ?

_Kyôraku, en sueur_ : - Assez oui... Ah ! Tes vices-capitaines sont arrivés.

_Ukitake_ : - évidemment, quand on parle de saké…

_Kyôraku_ : - Oh non ! Nanao-chan est là aussi !

_Ukitake_ : - Je suppose qu'elle te cherche.

_Kyôraku_ : - Pourquoi ici ?

_Ukitake_ : - Un endroit où l'alcool coule à flots, mais pourquoi donc te chercher ici ?

_Kyôraku_ : - Je me demande contre qui ont va devoir-

- Alors, les vieux ! Prêts à bouffer le sol ?

Retournement. _Alors c'est eux…_

_Renji _: - Ikkaku, tais-toi ! Ils sont capitaines !

_Ikkaku _: - Renji, ils sont peut-être capitaines, mais là, c'est moi le roi ! Puis lui, il est vieux et lui là-bas, c'est clair que c'est un type tout faible.

Ukitake se figea.

_Ukitake _: - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le type tout faible ?

_Ikkaku_ : - J'm'en fiche ! On va vous latter !

Ukitake se retourna.

_Ukitake, léger sourire sadique aux lèvres _: - Shunsui mon ami, ce jeune homme ne sais pas ce que veut dire « respect ». C'est un problème qu'il nous faut corriger.

_Kyôraku_ : - Jûshiro… quand tu fais cette tête, tu me fais peur…

_Ukitake_ : - On va gagner ! GYAHAHAHAHA !

Cette réplique, habituellement attribuée au grand méchant de l'histoire, laisse perplexe quand elle est prononcée par un capitaine qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

***

_Au même moment, du côté du public :_

_Kyione_ : - Dis, Sentaro, tu crois que le capitaine ne s'apercevra de rien ?

_Sentaro_ : - T'inquiète ! À cette heure-ci, il prend son thé au bord de l'étang. Aucun risque qu'il nous voit ici.

_Kyione _: - Tu me rassures ! C'était tellement tentant de venir voir cette compétition !

_Sentaro _: - Surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui y participe. À mon avis… Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Hisagi et… le capitaine Kyôraku.

_Kyione_ : - Chut ! Nanao est derrière. Salut Nanao ! Tu cherches quelque chose ?

_Nanao_ : - Oui. La chose qui me sert de capitaine et qui est partie je ne sais où. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

_Sentaro_ : - Hem… Un moment de libre… Oh ! Le capitaine Kuchiki ! Incroyable !

_Nanao_ : - Ah oui, en effet. Et là, c'est pas le commandant général ? C'est étrange…

_Kyione_ : - Mince alors. Mais je ne vois pas notre capitaine.

_Sentaro_ : - Il a dû faire un malaise.

_Kyone, en bondissant_ : - Je dois aller l'aider !

_Sentaro, en l'attrapant par ses vêtements_ : - Reste ici, idiote ! Il peut se passer de nous pour une fois.

_Nanao_ : - Le mien n'y est pas non plus… Peut-être que pour une fois, je le retrouverai endormi sur son travail, harassé par les longues heures qu'il aura passé dessus. (L'espoir fait vivre) Enfin… (soupir)

_Kyione _: - Tu restes avec nous ?

_Nanao_ : - Eh bien, pourquoi pas…

***

_Premier rang, au même moment..._

_Yamamoto_ : - Capitaine Kuchiki, cela vous suffira ?

_Kuchiki _: - C'est une punition que vous avez choisi, ça ira. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre : pourquoi une compétition de… beuverie ?

_Yamamoto_ : - Vous n'avez jamais vu Ukitake complètement rond ?

_Kuchiki_ : - Si, l'autre soir j'ai pu profiter du spectacle.

_Yamamoto_ : - Hmmm, pas faux. C'est tordant non ?

_Kuchiki _: - Je ne trouve pas.

_Yamamoto_ : - Ah, bien sûr. Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie, Kuchiki !

_Kuchiki_ : - …

_Yamamoto_ : - Avouez que vous ne souvenez plus de ce qui s'est passé.

_Kuchiki _: - …

_Yamamoto_ : - Je le savais. Matsumoto a « prélevé » dans ma réserve personnelle. Si je l'avais caché, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il provoque, entre autre, des amnésies et des gueules de bois mémorables. Quoiqu'apparemment, ça n'affecte pas Shunsui. Au fait… pourquoi avez-vous attaqué les capitaines Ichimaru et Kenpachi l'autre jour ?

_Kuchiki _: - Je me rappelais vaguement de cheveux noirs et blancs… J'ai cru…

_Yamamoto_ : - Peu importe. Ils seront restés plus longtemps que les autres à l'infirmerie.

_Kuchiki_ : - …

_Yamamoto_ : - Et aussi… Pourquoi avoir choisi votre vice-capitaine comme coéquipier à Madarame ?

_Kuchiki_ : - …

_Yamamoto_ : - Eh bien, dites-moi !

_Kuchiki _: - C'est gênant...

_Yamamoto _: - C'est un ordre, Kuchiki.

_Kuchiki _: - Bon... L'autre soir, après… « l'incident », je croyais être rentré chez moi. Il semblerait qu'en fait… je sois allé dans mes quartiers de la sixième division. Dans les couloirs, j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose. J'ai cru que c'était…une branche de cerisier en fleur.

_Yamamoto _: - Hmpff (retient un rire). Dites-moi, Kuchiki, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en botanique mais il me semble que les fleurs de cerisiers sont roses et non rouges.

_Kuchiki _: - Comment vous avez -

_Yamamoto_ : - Pas besoin d'être devin.

_Kuchiki_ : - Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de distinguer ces subtilités.

_Yamamoto_ : - évidemment. Continuez.

_Kuchiki_ : - Euh (Byakuya devient écarlate)… Personnellement, je ne souviens pas de ce qui c'est réellement passé, mais je sais que je secouais la branche pour ensuite ramasser les fleurs. J'aime beaucoup ça, vous savez.

_Yamamoto_ : - Secouer les cerisiers ?

_Kuchiki _: - Non ! Les fleurs !

_Yamamoto_ : - Oui, oui, je vous faisais marcher (imagine Renji secoué comme un prunier par un Byakuya complètement torché). Et c'est juste pour ça que vous l'envoyez ?

_Kuchiki_ : - Il m'a vu en état de faiblesse !

_Yamamoto_ : - Ah. (_Pauvre gosse qui a eu la trouille de sa vie. En plus, il a hérité d'un capitaine complètement barje de l'honneur. La vie est injuste_)

_Kuchiki _: - Je crois que ça va commencer.

_Yamamoto _: - Oui. (_Penser à faire quelque chose pour Kuchiki. C'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé_)

***

« Que le match commence ! »

* * *

Bien. En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^

**EDIT **: J'ai rectifié ce chapitre. Apparemment, les dialogues manquaient de précision. Désolée. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire à ce sujet, les critiques (dans le sens aussi bien positif que négatif) permettent de s'améliorer. Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair ^^


	6. La fin

Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

_**Disclaimer : **_les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Que le match commence ! »

Les concurrents arrivaient sur scène dans un brouhaha monumental. Le silence se fit, assourdissant.

… (silence assourdissant)

- … Kyione…, murmura Sentaro en agrippant l'uniforme de sa coéquipière. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je… Enfin… Non, ce n'est pas pos…, bégaya Kyione, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- … ! s'étouffa Nanao, à deux doigts de l'assassinat.

Pendant ce temps, sur scène, les protagonistes prenaient place :

- Alors les vieux, on a fait sa prière ? rugit Ikkaku qui apparemment avait déjà un coup dans le nez.

- Je prie pour que tu ne t'écroules pas trop vite, morveux, répondit calmement Ukitake.

ooOOoo

_Quelques litres plus tard…_

Vautré sur la table, Renji ronflait bruyamment, inondant la table d'un océan de bave. Ikkaku rigolait bêtement devant son verre et Ukitake avait restreint ses fonctions intellectuelles à « j'attrape mon verre, je lève le bras, je bois mon verre, je le repose ». Et Shunsui ? Ben, pas grand-chose de changé…

- On dirait que ton coéquipier ne tient pas l'alcool, osa Shunsui.

- Pt'être, mais moi j'vais gagner ! beugla le chauve. Vouais, j'vais…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de verre brisé : Ukitake avait envoyé valser une bouteille en tentant de se resservir.

- WOUAH LE VIEUX ! T'es encore plus beurré qu'moi !

- Il m'insulte là… répondit « le vieux », un sourire sadique s'élargissant sur son visage.

Ukitake se leva d'un bond, de même qu'Ikkakku face à lui. Les deux shinigamis portèrent chacun leur main au sabre et…

- Burp…

- J'me sens pas bien…

Et comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, chacun s'effondra de son côté sur le sol.

- Évidemment, ils se sont levés trop vite… diagnostiqua Shunsui en savourant sa énième bouteille directement au goulot.

« LE GAGNANT EST LE CAPITAINE KYORAKU ! » proclama l'arbitre en essayant de couvrir les applaudissements. Le brouhaha enflait, étoffé par les cris de satisfaction de nombreux shinigamis qui avaient vraiment passé une bonne après-midi et par les hurlements des vices-capitaines de la treizième division, bondissant en pleurs vers leur capitaine bien-aimé. Nanao avait, quand à elle, disparu depuis un bon moment.

Il fallut les services de l'aimable onzième division pour faire évacuer tout le monde dans la joie et la bonne humeur (pas plus de 20% de pertes avait-on fait jurer au capitaine Kenpachi).

ooOOoo

_Le lendemain…_

- ça ira ? demanda Ukitake.

- Ghaaa… (À peu près), répondit Shunsui agonisait sur son futon.

En prévision, il s'était barricadé dans sa planque « spéciale cuite », avait colmaté toutes sources lumineuses et avait patiemment attendu l'effet boomerang. Depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait, il avait élevé « l'après-beuverie » au rang d'art. Ukitake, remis de ses émotions, était passé voir si son ami décuvait selon ses prévisions.

- Tu veux une autre couverture ?

- Ghaaa… (C'est pas de refus)

- C'est marrant quand même. Hier, tu étais clean et aujourd'hui… Pfou ! Depuis le temps que je te connais, je n'ai jamais vu une gueule de bois pareille !

- Ghaaa… (Moi non plus)

- Il semblerait que Byakuya nous ait pardonné.

- Ghaaa… (Tu parles, ce type a la rancune tenace)

- En apparence, je veux dire. En fait, je crois qu'il ne se souvient plus trop de ce qui c'est passé.

- Ha ?

- De toutes façons, maintenant qu'on a « payé » la dette, il ne pourra rien faire. Yamamoto le surveille.

- Hin hin (Oh qu'il est mignon. Comme si on était en maternelle…)

Des pas dans le couloir. Précipités. Comme si quelqu'un courait…

- Sur ce, je vais te laisser. Tu dois récupérer.

- Ghaaa… (C'est ça. Espèce de lâche !)

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le temps de déguerpir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui, inondant la salle de lumière. Shunsui geignit et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en partie à cause de la luminosité et aussi à cause de…

- JE VOUS TIENS !

Nanao se tenait dans l'ouverture, les mains sur les hanches et un air victorieux sur le visage.

- Pas trop fort, Nanao-chan…

- JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE NANAO-CHAN ! hurla-t-elle.

La vice-capitaine se rua sur le futon et s'installa à cheval sur le tas que formaient son capitaine et les couvertures. La situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Shunsui. Malheureusement (pour lui), il tenait une cuite trop sévère pour apprécier le moment.

- Nanao, ne le brusque pas trop, il…

- VOUS, SON COMPLICE, TAISEZ-VOUS ! rugit-elle à l'adresse d'Ukitake.

- Nanao-chan… tenta Shunsui.

- Y'A PAS DE NANAO-CHAN POUR LES IVROGNES DE VOTRE GENRE !

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un son qui mit tout ses sens de vice-capitaine en alerte. Elle se leva dans la semi-obscurité pour aller chercher l'objet qui avait roulé jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Elle croyait avoir entendu… Non, son oreille experte était sure d'avoir entendu CE bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… dit-elle en ramassant l'objet.

Les murs du Seireitei s'y connaissaient en matière d déflagration. Mais ils n'avaient jamais assisté à une telle explosion de fureur :

« QUE FAISAIT UNE BOUTEILLE DE SAKE SOUS VOTRE OREILLER ? »

ooOOoo

Le Commandant Général avançait sur les allées de la luxueuse propriété Kuchiki. Jusqu'à surprendre le propriétaire affublé d'une tenue de jardinier en train de s'occuper de ses cerisiers chéris.

- Kuchiki ?

- Oui ?

- On a retrouvé le goût de vivre, on dirait.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes enfin satisfait de la situation ?

Le noble se mit à inspecter le tronc d'un arbre. Un énorme sourire lui barrait le visage.

- Parfaitement satisfait.

- Je me doutais bien que c'était vous qui avez mis Nanao au courant de la planque.

- Juste une allusion. Elle comprend très vite.

- Je peux classer l'affaire ?

- Oui.

Le commandant sortit un dossier de son manteau sur lequel il appliqua un énorme tampon (sorti de nulle part. Hé, on est dans Bleach), imprimant un énorme « CLOSED » à l'encre rouge.

Sur le retour, le commandant croisa deux flèches, l'une brune, l'autre albinos, qui ne prirent même pas le temps de le saluer. Vilains garçons. Il ne songea cependant pas à les réprimander et pressa le pas. Rencontrer Nanao, qui devait sans doute les suivre, était vraiment trop risqué.

* * *

Bon, voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

J'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié cette fic. Tout bêtement parce que mes études m'ont pris beaucoup de temps cette année. Mea culpa.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
